


Healer

by SophieMagnolia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Healers, Isekai, Language Barrier, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Tags Are Hard, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieMagnolia/pseuds/SophieMagnolia
Summary: “That…wasn’t Elvish or Dwarven or any language I’d heard before. Oh no. This was going to be hard. Oh no where the heck am I?”In which a naive healer from a fantasy world of adventurers, guilds, knights and elves accidentally ends up in the Naruto world…during the Warring States Period. OC. Isekai
Comments: 148
Kudos: 346





	1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me! Excuse me, sirs? Uh…adventurers?"

I scampered through the thick underbrush toward the two dark haired figures. They were the first humans I'd seen in the hours I'd spent wandering helplessly through this unfamiliar forest. I wasn't quite sure if they were adventurers or not. The dog tags that marked people as part of a Guild weren't visible with their flared shirt collars, but the weapons strapped to their sides and the fact they were in the middle of this wilderness made it seem likely. I hoped they weren't bandits. They seemed too well dressed to be bandits, but I _really_ hoped they weren't bandits.

The two men stood at a slight angle, hands resting lightly on the hilt of their swords. As I drew closer, my steps instinctively slowed to a halt a good sword length away from them. My eyes flickered from their swords to their expressions nervously.

Shit… _are_ they bandits?

Wringing my hands nervously in the folds of my robes, I plucked up my courage once more.

"Um…I'm sorry to bother you. My name is Sophie? I'm a Healer from the Magnolia Order as you can probably see from my robes," I gestured awkwardly at my dirt stained white and gold robes that marked me as a member of the humanitarian group. "I'm not sure how, but I woke up in these woods with no idea how I got here. Could you point me toward Itaveli City?"

I left out the part where I'd stupidly picked up a glowing stone a passing Mage had dropped at the marketplace. Being transported to the middle of nowhere without food or water with the stone nowhere in sight? That's what I get for trying to be helpful. Stupid. So stupid of me. Even toddlers knew not to touch unknown magical items.

The taller of the two with long wild black hair turned to face me fully. His dark eyes bled blood red and his pupils split and spun. I yelped in surprise and stumbled back, wondering if I'd stumbled on weirdly humanoid demons instead of adventurers.

" **What language are you speaking? What do you want?"**

I paused at his unintelligible words. That…wasn't Elvish or Dwarven or any language I'd heard before. Oh no. This was going to be hard. Oh no where the heck am I?

With no way to understand, with no way to communicate properly, I chose the only language that is universal. Money. My hand dipped into my pocket slowly. I telegraphed my every move because these men were clearly dangerous and clearly suspicious of me. I reached past my small bag of coin, as I was sure that the money I had on hand would mean nothing here, and instead grabbed the brooch I'd bought today at the marketplace. The gold brooch I'd bought for myself to celebrate my 23rd birthday.

I held out the pin shakily. My eyes wide and face twisted into one of pleading.

"Please. Help me, please?"

The two men exchanged glances. The taller one reached out and plucked the brooch from my grasp and studied it thoughtfully.

" **Aniki?"** The shorter man questioned.

" **It's real gold."** His strange eyes darkened back to its original black as he tucked the brooch into his bag. Without another word, he turned around and started to walk away. The shorter man's gaze lingered on me a second longer before he turned to follow his companion.

I hesitated for only a moment before scrambling to follow. To my relief they didn't protest me tagging along so I hope this meant they were willing to lead me to civilization.

* * *

We'd been walking for a good hour when I finally stumbled in exhaustion. It had been who knows how long since I'd last had anything to eat, and I'd been walking in thin-soled sandals for hours before I'd run into the two men. I'd drank some water from a stream earlier, but it was only when I'd wandered far from it that it had occurred to me that I should have really followed the water. Stupid. So stupid. I was really in fine form today.

My left knee hit a jagged rock as I fell. I hissed in pain and frowned as blood stained the bottom my robes. This. This was why I didn't become an adventurer despite the huge demand for Healers. Well…that and the fact that the Magnolia Order orphanage had kindly taken care of me, a poor homeless orphan. Plus, considering my track record recently, I would have probably died in my first dungeon.

Thankfully, the two swordsmen had stopped so I didn't have to scramble back up to follow. Instead, I pulled up my robes and rolled up the loose pant leg underneath to reveal my injury. It wasn't too bad, but it was still bleeding briskly so I gathered my Mana to my hands and began to chant a spell for blood clotting, sanitation and superficial lacerations. My hands glowed a golden light and the wound swiftly faded. Pleased, I switched my chant to a spell on healing of torn fatigued muscles and skin and directed it to my feet.

I glanced up and froze. The two men were staring at me with those eerie red eyes again. There was a palpable air of intense interest and shock. Had…they never met a Healer before? Healers were definitely on the rarer side and if this truly was as far away from my home as I imagined, than perhaps it _was_ their first time.

The shorter man swiftly knelt down and grabbed my leg, running two fingers over where the wound had been previously. I yelped and tried to pull away, flushing red. His grip was like iron though. Thank goodness I'd shaved recently was the first inane thought that popped into my brain.

" **Kekkei genkai?"** He muttered.

The two men exchanged glances again before the one holding my leg dropped his grip. I scrambled to pull my clothes back into place, still blushing furiously.

He pulled up his sleeve and unwrapped the bandages on his left forearm. A cut on his arm, clearly made from some sort of sharp blade was held out to me.

The silent order was obvious. Once again, I started to chant the necessary spells. My Mana levels were lower than normal due to my exhaustion and hunger but luckily the wound was easy to heal and had not festered yet. Within seconds, it was done.

The one with wild hair crouched down to examine the healed arm. His eyes returned back to black again. **"Name?"** he asked.

"Huh? What?"

A slow blink. He pointed to himself. **"Uchiha Madara."**

The other man followed suit. **"Uchiha Izuna."**

Oh. We were doing names. And it was unlikely they were both named Uchiha, so their family name must be given first here just like the Speratin people. This wasn't Sperata though. I would have at least recognized the language and I know that even the most rural people in Sperata spoke some Common.

I had no family name though. I'd been abandoned as a baby and it had been the caretakers at the orphanage who had named me Sophie. There was only one choice then.

"Magnolia Sophie."

Madara nodded with a…not friendly, but less hostile expression. He reached out toward me, and the next thing I knew I was hoisted up into his arm. The crazy man was holding me like a toddler with only one arm! I wasn't very tall, pretty petite actually, but it was still crazy that he was able to carry me so effortlessly.

My incredulity delayed my response. By the time I had processed what had occurred, I had to bite down a scream as we were suddenly moving at a ridiculous speed! What kind of speed enhancing magic was this?! I hadn't heard him chant any spells and no way was he wearing enchanted shoes as any enchantment able to do something like this would have been positively reeking of magic.

The wind stung my eyes and the blur of the ground rushing by made me nauseous. I clenched my eyes shut and turned my head into Madara's shoulder. What was happening? Why were we suddenly moving so quickly? Was I being kidnapped? Could one be kidnapped if I'd followed them first? Did we just ditch Izuna or did he have super speed too? Why does Madara smell like smoke? Did he do barbecue? Would they feed me some barbecue? Was _I_ the barbecue?

My stomach clenched with hunger and I decided then and there that even if I was to be dinner, if they fattened me up a bit first I might not mind so much.


	2. Chapter 2

I was eyeing the roasting rabbit like a madwoman. Izuna’s skeptical expression was more than enough for me to infer what kind of face I was making. In my hunger, not even the fact that Izuna had somehow breathed fire like a dragon phased me. Something, which I had thought impossible as one can’t chant spells and breath fire at the same time.

When the sun set, we’d finally made camp and Madara had disappeared like a ghost into the forest to return a scant few minutes later with a couple of dead rabbits. I would have been appalled to see the dead bunnies if I hadn’t been so hungry.

No salt, no seasoning except for the taste of fat and smoke, and yet the rabbit I had tonight was the most delicious meal I’d ever had. When I’d finished devouring my portion, I must have looked extremely morose as I nibbled sadly on the bones because Izuna wordlessly handed me another rabbit leg.

 **“Clearly,”** drawled Izuna, **“she’s never gone hungry before.”**

Madara chuckled. I narrowed my eyes. My intuition was tingling. They were making fun of me. **“Her hands are like a newborn. She’s never done a day of labor in her life.”**

Izuna shrugged. **“With her ability, she was probably pampered. I wonder how she ended up here?”**

Madara hummed thoughtfully, **“Perhaps there’ll be pursuers.”**

Incredulous raised eyebrows from Izuna. **“And we built a _fire_?” **

**“If she has pursuers able to keep up with us, they’ll be shinobi and would have found us either way. Personally, I’d like to ask them a few questions.”** With one smooth motion, Madara rose from his sitting position to full upright. He reached into his bag and pulled out some wire and strange knives. I really hoped he wasn’t planning to use any of that on me.

**“I’m setting some traps. Don’t let her wander.”**

As Madara once again faded into the darkness. I realized something very, _very_ important.

I needed to pee.

* * *

By the time Izuna and I returned back to the campsite – Izuna bored, me still blushing in mortification due to shy bladder syndrome – Madara was already back and waiting for us.

**“What did I say about wandering away?”**

Izuna rolled his eyes, **“She had to pee. Took her forever, even when I turned my back and everything.”**

I hesitated as both Madara and Izuna sat down at the base of a tree and leaned back. It looked like they were planning to sleep sitting upright or not sleep at all. Shuffling toward the fire, I plopped down and scooted as close as I dared. With the sun down, it was quickly becoming far too chilly for my light duty robes.

Time passed and I laid down into a fetal position, hugging my knees and shivering. More time passed and my teeth started chattering.

A groan of annoyance. **“Can’t even regulate her own body temperature with chakra.”** Madara strode over to me, plucked me up like an unruly cat, and dropped me on to Izuna’s lap, completely ignoring both our indignant squawks.

With a sigh, Izuna begrudgingly pulled me to his side and that’s when a strange warmth seemed to envelope me like a wave of warm water. I had no idea what it was, but I’d been so cold that I didn’t care. Finally warm and so exhausted, I was able to ignore the fact that I was snuggled up to a complete stranger, while lying in dirt that was probably crawling in _bugs._

* * *

When I was shaken awake, it was still dark out. There was the slightest blush of the rising sun, but only enough to help me see Izuna and Madara’s outline in the dim light. The fire was out and Madara was busy breaking up camp, wiping our presence from the forest. After another mortifying pee break and a handful of some sort of dried jerky, Madara scooped me up again and we were off.

I’d never been much of a morning person so I found it easy to snooze during the high-speed run - not quite falling asleep but hovering in that space of hazy inattention. I wondered if any of my friends knew I was missing yet. Probably not.

Itaveli City was a new posting for me. The local chapter’s only Healer had fallen in love with a sailor of all things and had resigned from his post to follow his lover in an adventure at sea. I was young, but my healing powers were deemed more than adequate for me to take up the post temporarily (possibly permanently), so I’d left the town of my childhood and all my friends behind. This had occurred only a few moons ago.

By now the local chapter would have—

**“Izuna!”**

I started at Madara’s sharp tone. Before I could figure out what was happening, I was flying through the air only to be caught like a sack of potatoes by Izuna. As soon as I was secured in his hold, he ran.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Madara locked in a sword fight with a stranger before he faded from view as branches obscured my vision. Then, a ball of light that rapidly expanded into what I realized was a massive blast of fire! The rush of hot air and smoke stung my eyes and I coughed, squeezing my eyes shut.

When I cracked open my eyes again it was to the sight of Madara loping toward us casually, looking perfectly unharmed and unruffled to the backdrop of a forest in flames.

**“Looks like the Ito clan still hasn’t given up on the scroll.”**

Izuna scoffed. **“Persistent bastards.”**

“THE FOREST IS ON FIRE!!!” I screeched, while gesturing toward the blaze.

Madara nodded at me, **“Don’t worry Sophie-san. I took care of them.”**

The two men nonchalantly turned from the burning trees and started walking away.

I was still dangling over Izuna’s shoulder so I was able to slap his back insistently as I shrieked again, “THE FOREST IS ON FIRE YOU DAFT FOOLS!!”

 **“What’s she yelling about?”** Grumbled Izuna as he slung me off his shoulder and tossed me back to Madara.

**“You think _I_ know?”**

* * *

In the end, the arsonist duo sped off without a backwards glance to the destruction they’d just wrought.

It had been a few hours since the fire incident when we finally arrived at our destination – a village surrounded by wooden walls. As we neared the entrance, I realized this must be Izuna and Madara’s home as the dark-haired guards only stared at me curiously while letting the two men pass with ease.

Once we were firmly past the gate, Madara set me on my feet. I spun slowly, taking in everything around me. The buildings were not the stone and bricks I was used to but made of wood. Even some of the doors seemed to be made of paper! The people bustling around all nodded politely at Izuna and Madara but glanced at me with a mixture of wariness and curiosity. These people clearly didn’t get many outsiders.

Everyone’s clothing was a mixture of muted browns, grays, black and blues with only the occasional splash of red. In comparison, even though my robes were stained with dirt and mud, I stood out like a beacon. Even my hair and eyes stood out compared to the near uniform black hair and black eyes of these people.

**“Madara-sama. Izuna-sama. Welcome back.”**

The arsonist duo turned to greet the newcomer with a friendly nod. **“Hikaku.”**

A quick smile from the man before he turned his gaze on me. **“And this is…?”**

 **“This is Uchiha Sophie.”**

I frowned. When I opened my mouth to remind Madara that my name was Magnolia Sophie, Izuna slapped a hand over my mouth.

**“…One of you got married to her?”**

**“No.”**

**“So you’re saying that she’s not married in, but still a Uchiha?”**

**“Yes.”**

**“…Madara…she’s blond.”**

**“Hmm, that she is.”**

**“Madara. Her eyes are gold.”**

**“A unique coloring for a Uchiha.”**

“…”

* * *

I suppose I’ve been adopted.

That was the only conclusion I could come up with for why Madara had called me a Uchiha. I should have probably been more worried about the whole situation but honestly the bath, new clothes and now delicious meal was a great distraction. These sticks I had to eat with were definitely a challenge, but the rice was sticky and clung together making it easy for me to pick up. Luckily there was a spoon for the broth.

I’d barely finished my meal when Izuna and Madara herded me up from the table and out of the house back into the streets. We made our way to a building a little East of the village entrance. When we entered, I immediately knew what this building was and why I’d been brought here.

A medical clinic.

There were four patients currently in the clinic. I immediately made my way toward the one in the far back whose respiratory rate was much too high. A diagnostic spell was quick to tell me that he had a fat embolism in his lung. One look at his mangled right leg made it clear where the embolism had originated from.

I hurried to the other three patients. Two in stable conditions with only fractures and one feverish sepsis patient. Back to the fat embolism patient, a spell already at my lips. Quickly, I fixed his circulation and blood acidity levels caused by his hyperventilation, before spinning around to start on the sepsis patient.

I vaguely realized that I had an audience that was watching my treatment with rapt attention but, as long as they didn’t interfere with my work, I didn’t give a damn.

* * *

I dabbed at the sweat on my brows and sighed deeply as I sank down onto a stool. A probe at my Mana levels revealed I was at 10% capacity. 

In near disbelief the man, whom I learned was named Hikaku, drifted from one patient to the next. He would find them all sleeping peacefully. I was good at what I did.

Finally, when his inspection was complete, he turned to stare at me with wide eyes.

 **“So?”** Madara asked with a raised eyebrow.

 **“Ok. Yes. She’s a Uchiha,”** Hikaku murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the readers! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

“I am a silly man who won’t stop mimicking.”

“ _I am a silly man who won’t stop mimicking._ ”

“Ugh!” I groaned as I threw up my hands. 

_“Ugh!”_

The medic of the Uchiha people was a grumpy middle-aged man who had reacted to my healing with fanatic awe. I tried and tried to explain with body language that no matter how often he repeated my spells or words, he would not be able to heal like I do…but he refused to believe me.

Healers were rare for a reason. One must be born with the affinity for healing, then as a child carefully cultivated by another Healer. Plus, all the medical knowledge Healers must learn. It was out of the question for someone his age to try to learn how to heal with Mana, not to mention I couldn’t even sense Mana from anyone in this village. These people had some sort of energy source, but it was definitely not Mana.

For the last three days, Mitsuo (the medic) had shadowed my every move. When I yawned, he yawned. When I ate, he ate. When I chanted spells, he chanted spells. Nothing happened for him of course, but he stubbornly persisted.

At least Mitsuo was useful. Over the last three days, I had almost a constant influx of patients. Most of the injured who came in had wounds that had been on the mend, but a few had come in with fresh cuts and burns. With the number of fire breathing and knife wielding going around, it wasn’t too much of a surprise. Mitsuo had been great in triaging the patients and taking care of the more superficial wounds that I didn’t want to use Mana on other than to sterilize against infections. The frequency of severe injuries made it clear to me that I should conserve at least 30% of my Mana at all times in case of emergencies.

“Oh Sophie, you are the fairest maiden in this world. Your beauty is blinding, your soul is as pure as a saint’s.”

_“Oh Sophie, you are the fairest mai—”_

A pointed cough from the clinic entrance interrupted Mitsuo.

Madara was at the entrance. Sometimes in the evening one of the two brothers came by the clinic to escort me to their home - yes, I was staying at their house – but it wasn’t even midday yet.

**“Sophie,”** Madara called with a beckon.

Curious, I stood up from my stool, took one last sweeping glance at the sleeping patients, before trotting over to the man. Mitsuo made to follow, but Madara stopped him.

**“Stay and watch over the patients Mitsuo.”**

**“Yes Madara-sama,”** he muttered with a disgruntled scowl.

* * *

Madara led us home. Puzzled, I meekly followed along, smiling cheerfully at the children who stared - forever intrigued and fascinated by my hair and eyes. One little girl was brave enough to stray close enough to run tiny fingers through the tips of my locks before scampering away. Cute.

At the house, Madara led us to the room where we shared meals. Izuna and a stranger were already there.

I eyed the hunched figure curiously as I sat down on a cushion next to Madara. The man had seen better days. Sallow skin, pale knobby wrists and thin dry dark hair were really all I could see from the patient (I assumed he was a patient) as his oversized clothes swallowed his figure and his hair hung over his bowed head.

Madara gently tapped my back, nudging me toward the man. Hesitantly, I scooted closer to the stranger. He did not move. When I gave Izuna an uncertain look, he gave me an encouraging nod.

I reached out and carefully took hold of one of the man’s wrist to feel his pulse. His head lifted at my touch and I was finally able to see: unseeing eyes set in a flat, wane face, sunken cheeks, dry cracked lips.

This was a man that wasn’t just ill physically but mentally as well. He wasn’t just blind, he wasn’t just malnourished, his soul was fractured.

In order not to startle him, my hands started at his wrists and slowly trailed up his arms to his shoulder, neck, cheeks and finally to his eyes. A diagnosis spell revealed horrible damage. The nerves in his eyes weren’t just broken or inflamed, they were scarred and necrotic. It didn’t stop at his eyes, the damage spread like a sprawling plaque to his brain and lungs. I mentally checked my Mana levels and was relieved to find myself at near full capacity. This was going to be hard.

* * *

I broke my 30% capacity rule. My Mana levels were the lowest they’d ever been, but I couldn’t find myself regretting the decision.

With trembling hands, my patient reached out to grab a lock of my hair as he stared at the yellow curl with wide crimson eyes. Tears spilled down his cheeks and cracked lips whispered again and again,

**“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”**

In the three days I’ve been here, there were a handful of words of this land that I’d learned. Thank you was one of them.

* * *

Things changed after I healed Fumiya’s eyes. The Uchiha clan warmed up to me considerably. Where before they’d been polite but distant, now people would bring me fruits and sticky bread filled with a sweet black paste. Children lost all inhibition and would drive me crazy by braiding my hair into increasingly complicated knots. Mitsuo had to chase them off when we were busy in the clinic.

Many had started to call me…what was the term again? Hime-sama?

When I tried to correct them – “Sophie. My name is Sophie” – they’d just smile indulgently and soon go back to calling me Hime-sama **.** I wondered if Hime was their term for Healer. I decided to test out my theory.

Dinner that night between Izuna, Madara and I was quiet as usual with Madara and Izuna chatting infrequently and Izuna testing out some of the words I’d learned. I dutifully recited: Hello. My name is Uchiha Sophie. I am hungry. I am thirsty. Where am I? Who are you? What is your name? Help. Water. Fire. Where is Izuna? Where is Madara? I am lost.

Content that I had not forgotten the few words and phrases I’d learned so far Izuna stopped, letting me eat my meal in peace.

“Madara, Izuna?”

Said men paused in their meal to look at me.

**“I am Hime-sama?”**

Izuna snorted but Madara just nodded at me seriously. Something about his straight-laced expression made me think he was holding back laughter.

**“Mitsuo is Hime-sama?”**

Izuna spat out rice all over the dining table.

**“…”**

* * *

No one would tell me anything, but the last couple of days everyone was tense, and no one came to me with the superficial burns or cuts they’d usually ask me to heal.

This morning when I woke up I was startled to find Izuna and Madara standing in the courtyard in full armor.

Oh. Oh no.

My eyes flickered from one man to the other.

Seeing my distress, Madara walked up to me and laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

**“We’ll be back.”**

* * *

I spent my day in the clinic organizing bandages and towels and other tools I might need. When I finished with that, I didn’t know what else to do so I just sat with Mitsuo right outside the clinic and had him point to objects and name them.

**“Hime-sama!”**

Mitsuo and I stood up in alarm at the panicked call.

Hikaku was racing toward me with a bleeding man on his back. I recognized the injured man as Ryota, a surly fellow who had come to me a few days back with a badly sprained ankle. Now he was missing a leg.

When we laid Ryota on the table I was relieved to see a tourniquet had been placed. Blood replenishing spells were extremely Mana consuming and this would make it much easier. Ryota groaned in pain and started to squirm on the table so I quickly put him to sleep with a sedating spell. I glanced around for the missing leg. Where was the leg?!!!

I pointed urgently to Ryota’s stump, **“Where?!”**

Hikaku blinked at me blankly before realization took hold. **“I didn’t know…I didn’t think it would be possible.”**

**“Good thing I thought to bring it then,”** Madara grunted as he strode in with Ryota’s leg wrapped in a bloody cloth.

Before I started pouring my energy into Ryota’s leg, I needed to know if there were any other more urgent injuries. I glanced at Mitsuo who had promptly started to triage the injured stumbling in behind Madara. Mitsuo turned to me and held up five fingers and a green cloth.

Ok, so five in stable condition that he could handle for now. Thank goodness. I was so glad we had worked out a proper triage system once he’d finally stopped mimicking everything I did.

I turned to Ryota, gestured everyone back, and pulled off the tourniquet. Ignoring the blood that immediately sprayed out I started the arduous task of reattaching Ryota’s leg as quickly as possible.

* * *

**“How did they find out about her?”** Izuna snapped as he dropped a piece of fish into my rice bowl. Ever since the time I’d swallowed a sliver of fish bone and had scared Izuna and Madara half to death with my hacking, Izuna had made it his solemn duty to pick any piece of fish I ate.

**“It was to be expected. An enemy gets his leg chopped off but returns at the next battle with two completely normal legs? It was bound to raise questions and speculation.”**

Izuna scowled at the scroll Madara had showed him today at dinner. **“It just had to be the Daimyo. We can’t refuse this request. Shit. Why couldn’t he ask that Senju bastard. Taking her outside the compound is a horrible idea.”**

**“Because as far as we all know, Hashirama can’t reattach other people’s limbs. Maybe his own, but not others,”** Madara sighed. 

I had no idea what had the two so agitated, but I hoped it didn’t involve me.

Madara and Izuna turned to stare at me speculatively.

I blinked at them with wide eyes.

Uh oh.


	4. Chapter 4

**“You are Uchiha Kohaku.”**

“???”

 **“You. Are. Uchiha. Kohaku.”** Madara repeated slowly, emphasizing each word.

I pointed at myself, **“Uchiha Sophie?”**

**“ _No._ Uchiha Kohaku.”**

Why were they giving me _another_ name? First Magnolia to Uchiha, then calling me Hime-sama, and now Kohaku?! l could only have so many aliases before starting to get confused.

Izuna pointed to himself and Madara. **“We are Nii-san.”**

Madara gestured for me to give it a try, so I pointed at myself and grudgingly used my new name, then pointed at the Uchiha brothers, “ **Izuna nii-san, Madara nii-san…”**

Madara handed me a cookie. I stared at the treat with faint disbelief at the realization that they were treating me like a puppy to be trained. The cookie was delicious though, so I still ate it.

Hikaku, who’d been watching this intense coaching with a skeptical frown murmured, **“I don’t think this is going to work. You can try training her like your hawks as much as you want Madara-sama, but may I remind you once again the color of her hair and eyes?”**

Madara threw his hands up into the air, **“If Tobirama can pass as Hashirama’s brother, then Soph—I mean _Kohaku_ , can pass as our younger half-sister.” **

**“The second she opens her mouth, they’ll know she’s not your sister…”**

Izuna sighed in aggravation. **“I mean, the alternative is we get accused of bloodline theft?”**

Fumiya – who had decided to stick around after his daily eye checkup – grumbled, **“We didn’t _kidnap_ her. We adopted her. There’s a difference.” **

**“If they find out she’s not blood related, then our claim weakens. We can’t afford that.”**

**“That reminds me…Sophie, I mean Kohaku, how old are you?”** asked Hikaku.

I’d learned how to count from Mitsuo, so it was easy for me to tell them that I was 23 years old.

Hikaku turned to give the suddenly choking brothers a withering look. **“She’s older than both of you!”**

 **“Heh, so Hime-sama is your Onee-san.”** Fumiya laughed at Izuna and Madara’s pinched expressions.

Madara turned to look at me with a very serious look and another cookie in his hand. **“You are 18 years old.”**

“????????”

* * *

I finally figured out after many drawings and gesturing and hand waving that I had been asked by a king of some sort to heal a member of the royal family. An honor I’m sure, but the Uchiha people were all in a frenzy because they were adamant that I was definitely going to be kidnapped if people knew I wasn’t originally a Uchiha.

When someone had suggested cutting and coloring my hair black, Fumiya had thrown a fit. He kind of had an odd fixation with my hair. I would find it worrying but I passed it off as a product of my hair being the first thing he’d seen when his vision had returned.

Talking about Fumiya, the once blind man was doing much better now that his vision had been restored. I had thought him to be in his 40s when we’d first met, but now with some meat on his bones and a good washing I realized that he was actually probably in his late 20s or early 30s.

Fumiya wasn’t completely healed. His eyes were still delicate, and the strange plaque seemed to pop back periodically. I suspected it was caused by the crimson eyes some of the Uchiha were able to manifest (Sharingan I’d been told it was called). There were only three other people who’d I’d come across with a similar eye deterioration, but the other three were not nearly as far along as Fumiya had been. Izuna, Madara and a woman named Aya were the other three.

Madara’s eyes had been by far the worst of the three. It was amazing that he hadn’t been running into walls. I’d been horrified when I realized that both brothers had the same sickness as Fumiya. At my insistence, every evening after dinner all four with the eye condition would come to me for healing.

In the end they’d scrapped the idea of coloring my hair. I think it was because they believed the smell of the dye would give it away. Finally, Madara had thrown his hands up in the air and declared that my new name and age was good enough. I had been instructed to refrain from speaking as much as possible and to call Madara and Izuna ‘brother’. I’d finally figured out what Nii-san meant.

 **“We’ll just kill anyone who gets in our way,”** he’d announced to grunts of agreement from the warriors of the clan. Though I didn’t know what he’d said, something told me it would involve a lot of fire and knives.

* * *

When Aya finished helping me dress I didn’t know what I looked like due to the lack of mirrors in my room. From what I could see the dress was a little…bright for the average Uchiha clothing.

I stepped out into the sitting room where all the men were waiting. There was pointed silence to my entrance.

**“…Aya…I know I asked that you dress her in something with the clan symbol, but don’t you think this is excessive?”**

**“Looks fine to me,”** Aya replied with an ice-cold smile.

Izuna squinted at me, **“Where did you even find a kimono patterned in Uchiwa? The red and white is hurting my eyes.”**

Fumiya grumbled under his breath, **“The colors looks terrible with her hair.”**

Madara side-eyed him.

* * *

The journey to the king began calmly enough.

I was a little excited to get out of the village and honestly this whole thing seemed a bit like a quest to me. I’d never truly desired to be an adventurer, but that didn’t mean I hadn’t been envious sometimes seeing parties leave on their quests to return with untold riches and exciting tales.

Our party consisted of me, Madara, Izuna, Fumiya and a sleepy eyed female warrior named Yuka. It was a little embarrassing to be carried by Madara again, but logically I knew that it was impossible for me to run at the speed of the others.

We only stopped for quick meals and awkward bathroom breaks behind trees. I was glad Yuka was here. My shy bladder syndrome wasn’t as bad with her watching my back compared to Izuna.

From my understanding, it would take us 2 days to reach the king. I hoped my patient was doing okay and we wouldn’t be too late.

* * *

We were almost at our destination when the whole party stopped in their tracks. Madara set me down and reached toward his strange giant fan while Fumiya pulled me to his side. The three smoothly slid into position, taking up a triangular position around me and Fumiya. 

My heart thrummed in my chest and despite myself I trembled.

For a second, all was still. Then, the ground quaked and cracked and I shrieked as stone spikes surround me and Fumiya like a cage. There was fire and smoke and yells and then there was a man rising from the ground at my feet.

 **“Amaterasu,”** Fumiya hissed and the man’s face burst into black flames. A piercing scream like none I’d heard before rose from the man and I scrambled back away from his flailing hands and black flames. The fire seemed to have a mind of its own as it seemed to completely ignore my clothing that came in contact. It would not burn me, but I was terrified of it nevertheless.

I watched in horror as the man’s screams finally stopped and his body crumbled into ash. When I tore my gaze away to look at Fumiya, I saw blood dripping down his eyes. My hands rose up in alarm, a spell already at my lips, but Fumiya gently pushed my hands away with a small shake of his head.

Just when I was wondering how we’d get out of this stone cage, the stone spikes cracked and broke as Madara punched through the cage with his bare hands. He pulled me out and spun me around, checking me for any injuries. As I was turned I saw Izuna and Yuka staring at me with concerned eyes. Then my gaze fell on the mangled and burnt bodies strewn across the ground. One burnt figure’s fingers twitched sporadically and I realized that he was still alive!

Unconsciously, I tried to go toward him, to heal him as was my sacred vow, but Madara pulled me back. Izuna followed my gaze to see the dying man and drew his sword.

“No!” I gasped.

Madara’s gloved hands fell over my eyes and turned me to face him. He lifted his hand only when he was sure I could no longer see any more bodies. It didn’t stop me from hearing the swing of a sword and the squelch of blade hitting flesh. Nausea bubbled in my stomach and acid trembled at the back of my throat. 

Madara’s Sharingan was off now and his dark gaze stared into my own. There was a strange hiccupping sound. What is that? I wondered before realizing that it was coming from me. I was…crying?

When Izuna came over and peered over Madara’s shoulder to glance at me, I must have truly looked horrid because the man flinched and his face shuttered.

 **“Kohaku…Sophie. It’s alright. It’s over,”** Madara whispered, resting his palms lightly on my shoulders. I continued to hiccup and tremble, and sorrow grew pronounced in his eyes.

With a sigh, Madara raised one hand to brush my tangled hair out of my face. **“It’s alright Sophie. Don’t worry, it’ll be over soon.”**

Sharingan bloomed again and black kaleidoscopes spun and spun and spun…

* * *

I jerked awake.

Blinking the sleep from my eyes, I blushed as I realized that I must have fallen asleep in Madara’s arms. There was a damp patch on Madara’s shoulder, which I recognized with horror was drool!

I glanced sheepishly at Madara who looked from me to the wet patch with a strange gentle smile. Usually, he’d be teasing me or something as he liked to pick at my embarrassment, but he didn’t this time.

 **“Ah, the sleeping princess awakens!”** Izuna quipped, giving me a smirk.

It was hard resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at him like a child.

Yuka slid over closer to us. She grinned at me and pointed at something in the distance. I noticed that there was a bandage wrapped around her upper arm. Was she hurt? When did that happen? However, my questions were temporarily delayed by the sight in front of me.

How I’d missed it when I awoke I wasn’t sure but there was a large city sprawled out below us. I gasped at the sight of the strange building with layered curling roofs. It seemed to be made of wood! Was that the castle? How strange.

Giddy from the sight, I beamed at Izuna and pointed at the building. Was _this_ where we were going? I asked silently with wide eyes. To my confusion, something bittersweet fell across Izuna’s face before he wiped that expression and smirked once again with a nod. 

I don't think I’d slept for _that_ long, yet I kept getting the impression that I’d missed something important…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone! I appreciate all the support. Still surprised anyone is even reading this. Updates may get a bit slower now. I'm starting to get very busy lately but will try to write as often as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

If it weren’t for her round ears, I would think Yuka was an elf.

I stared with gaping admiration as the sleepy-eyed warrior transformed into a hypnotic ageless beauty that I’d only seen in the rare elf adventurers. Careful application of paints, powder, styled hair and a lovely blue and white kimono had highlighted the beauty that had been lying dormant in her easy-going manner.

When we had arrived at the city, Izuna had tossed a light fabric over my head completely hiding me from view. The fabric had been thin enough for me to see through, so I hadn’t complained. We’d made our way to what I assumed was an inn of some sort. A bath and light meal later, Yuka and shooed the men out of the room and begun her magic.

In comparison to Yuka, I felt like a duckling next to a swan. Yuka had worked her magic on me as well, but it wasn’t the mature beauty route. Nope. I got the harmless baby look. I scowled at my reflection, which only served to make me look even younger. Forget 18, I could probably pass for a surly 16 year old.

The bright red and white kimono Aya had chosen was replaced with a dark blue kimono patterned with cute little gold and red fish and flowers. My hair was coiled neatly up so that the Uchiha clan symbol on my back was clearly visible, and a golden hairpiece was clipped in. To my surprise the golden magnolia brooch I’d given to Madara on our first meeting had been altered into the main centerpiece of the hairpin. 

I exclaimed in surprise and delight, gently running my fingers over the brooch. Yuka grinned at my happiness and once again I was shocked by her beauty. The tips of her ears were hidden in her dark hair.

“ **Yuka?”**

**“Hmm?”**

**“Ears,”** I warned before lifting her hair gently out of the way and checking the tips of her ears for pointiness.

Nope. Still human.

* * *

The king had the funniest crown. I would go as far as to call it a hat instead of a crown. It perched on top of his head like an oversized fan and if it wasn’t for the tense atmosphere, I might have giggled.

As we’d practiced, I followed Yuka’s lead and knelt and bowed low. It had been a shock to me when I’d first been taught this as not even the Gods, nevertheless kings of my lands, expected such reverence. I wasn’t sure what to make of it, but I was thankful that I had spent a few seconds before we left doing some squats beforehand. My knees would occasionally make cracking sounds when bent due to the trapped gas in my joints, and in this tense silence, I didn’t want to sound like a creaky grandma.

 **“What unusual coloring for a Uchiha,”** the king drawled. His long sleeves fluttered as he shifted his weight to see me better.

 **“She takes after her mother,”** Madara replied calmly.

The king waved his hand dismissively. **“Never mind that. Let’s see if the rumors are true. Bring in the thief.”**

Doors slid open and a dirty gagged and bound man was dragged in by some soldiers. I stared with confusion as cloth and a wooden block was laid down on the floor in front of me. With dawning horror, I watched as the man’s left hand was placed on the block and a soldier stepped forward with a sword. Madara reached out and covered my eyes. I got the strangest sense of déjà vu.

There was the swish of a sword, a thud of blade hitting wood, and a muffled scream. The tang of blood hit my nose. I pulled Madara’s hands away from my eyes.

This was a test. They cut off this man’s hand to test me. Ignoring the blood soaking my new clothing, I began to heal.

* * *

The man whose hand I had just reattached stared with awe at his hand, wiggling his fingers with fascination. He turned his gaze to me and I could only give him a tremulous smile before he was dragged out again. The last I saw of him before the doors slid shut was his head bowed low in reverence. 

I chanced a glance at the king and flinched at the hungry way his guards behind him stared at me. The king on the other hand had mostly hidden his expression behind a fan. His gaze gleamed with only satisfaction I was relieved to see. 

My bloody hands curled into my stained kimono as I resisted the urge to wipe at the sweat on my brows. Carefully, I scooted back next to Madara and Yuka. Madara pulled off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders while Yuka handed me a handkerchief, which I used to wipe my hands as best as I could. I felt Madara’s hand rest and linger on my back, on the large Uchiha symbol on his jacket, before he lowered his hand back to his side.

* * *

The king led down a hallway to where the wails of a small child could be heard. Only Madara and Izuna had been allowed to come with me. I shuddered as I remembered Fumiya’s terrifying blank expression following my form as we left him and Yuka behind. He had clearly not been happy with the group splitting.

We entered a lavish room where a woman in fine silks hovered over a pile of blankets where a tiny baby wailed weakly. Not even the powder and paint on the woman’s face could hide her haggard exhaustion. As I stepped further into the room after the king, I saw in the corner another man in much plainer clothing. He had no powders to hide the clear fatigue and stress on this face. Instinct told me that he was the healer.

 **“Hisao,”** the king gestured toward the man in the corner, **“tells me my son has an obstruction in his stomach. He tells me that is why my son cannot eat; why all the milk and medicines he tries, comes back out immediately. He is starving, he tells me.**

The king kneels down to brush the tears from his child’s eyes, fear and anger twists his expression.

**“He tells me the only thing to do is _cut_ my son open. To take a knife and slice his belly like a pig for slaughter. I won’t allow this unless I know for sure he can be put back together in one piece.” **

The king turned to stare at me. I of course had no idea what he’d just said to me, so I did the only thing I could. I lowered my gaze, gave a slow but polite bow of my head before shuffling over to my patient. 

A manual physical exam told me all I needed to know even before a spell. A palpable olive shaped mass in his upper abdomen and clear malnutrition suggested pyloric stenosis, and a diagnostic spell confirmed my suspicions.

It was an easy fix. I was relieved. Often when babies were brought to Healers, they had conditions from birth that was part of their very cells. Those conditions could not be healed, only their symptoms managed with routine care. I had feared that this would be the case when I realized my patient was an infant. I wasn’t sure how pyloric stenosis related to a severed hand, but either way, _this_ I could heal.

* * *

 **“She…didn’t even have to perform surgery? How?! This is…this is…!!!”** The king’s healer stammered as he watched the child hungrily nurse. Madara and Izuna had politely turned their gazes away from the wet nurse who had been hurried into the room.

I hesitated as the nursing continued, worried about refeeding syndrome. I didn’t know how to tell them to take the feedings slowly and in small increments. Luckily, the king’s healer seemed to know.

Murmuring what sounded like apologizes, he convinced the royals to stop the feeding and burp the baby. I was relieved to recognize the word for **‘slow’** come from him and relaxed as the wet nurse pulled her clothes back into place and left with a bow.

There was a tense moment where the royals watched their son intently. I suspect they were waiting to see if there would be the projectile vomiting that occurred with pyloric stenosis. After a few minutes, everyone finally relaxed.

* * *

We were asked by the king to stay in the city for the next week. I believe they wanted to make sure their son was truly healed before sending us away. We’d been moved into a building next to the palace and I had been lavishly gifted. Madara and Izuna’s wide-eyed expression at the contents of the gift box told me more than enough the value of the items.

It…was a little burdensome to be completely honest. I didn’t get paid to heal, that was one of the rules of the Magnolia Order. If I was an Adventurer Healer, that was a different story, but as a member of the Order, it felt like I was breaking my oath.

So, I decided to get rid of the gifts the best way I could. Regifting.

I watched with eager eyes as Yuka opened the carefully wrapped present I’d just handed to her with a, **“Happy Birthday!”** I completely ignored her puzzled protests that her birthday was not for another 7 months.

 **“Hime-sama…I don’t understand…”** Yuka murmured in confusion as she stared at the beautiful kimono and golden comb.

Izuna rolled his eyes as he drawled, **“Just go with it Yuka. Yesterday evening she ‘gifted’ me and Madara all the jewelry and hairpieces she got from the Daimyo. She’ll just sniffle a ton if you try to give it back.”**

Fumiya grunted in agreement as he pulled out and held up the golden mirror and fan I’d given him.

* * *

I have to admit, Hisao the royal healer was brave. Trembling with nerves, his eyes flickered from me to the looming glowering men behind me. In one hand he held a small bouquet of red carnations. In the other he held up a scroll that he read from with a wavering voice.

**“…and thus, like a spring morning, I beseech thy hand.”**

Hisao finished. He thrust the carnations in my direction as he gazed at me with hopeful puppy eyes.

Oh dear…

My thoughts turned back to a conversation I had with Aya before we’d left on our journey. She had taught me how to politely turn down unwanted courtships. What was the phrase again? Oh yes, I remember now.

Smiling gently, I kindly told Hisao, **“Fuck off.”**

I frowned with confusion as Hisao paled and the Uchiha at my back began to wheeze.

* * *

Home sweet home at last!

When the week had ended, I had been gifted yet again with another set of priceless goods. I didn’t mind though, it would be a good souvenir to give to the villagers. As Madara lowered me to my feet once we’d passed the village gates, I couldn’t help but sigh in relief. The Uchiha had scared me with their talk of my possible kidnapping, but nothing had even happened! In fact, I was a bit miffed they’d even put the idea of kidnapping into my brain, because I occasionally got nightmares during our journey about being attacked and that was no fun at all. 

**“Madara-sama!”**

We all looked up in alarm as Hikaku dashed toward us with a scroll in his hand.

**“This arrived yesterday. You need to read this.”**

Madara unfurled the scroll and began to read. Izuna peeked over his shoulder to read as well. I watched with trepidation as both Madara and Izuna’s face slowly darkened in fury.

 **“THAT FUCKING SENJU TREE BASTARD! LIKE HELL WE ARE LETTING THAT WHITE DEMON MARRY SOPHIE!!”** Izuna howled.

 **“WHAT?”** Fumiya yelped.

Madara slowly dropped the scroll and promptly set it ablaze.

 **“Hashirama, you idiot,”** he growled.

Uh oh…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. I was doing 80 hour weeks so I was really just too busy to write. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

“ **Wait! Look it’s another message!”**

I followed Yuka’s gaze up to see a bird of some sort swoop past as a scroll dropped down. Eerily, it landed almost perfectly on the smoldering pile of ashes of the last scroll. Before Izuna or Madara could get their hands on it, Hikaku plucked it up and scampered out of the way.

 **“No. I’ll read it. You’ll just burn it to ash again before anyone else gets a look,”** Hikaku drawled, pivoting away from Izuna’s grasping hands.

A small crowd had gathered at this point. Some had been drawn to Izuna’s previous screams of fury, and others by Madara’s abrupt fire setting. They all stared at Hikaku with anticipation as he unfurled the scroll.

 **“To Uchiha Madara,”** Hikaku began, eyes flickering to Madara’s blank expression. **“I rescind the previous message as it was made with haste. I have decided your sister would not be a good match for my brother. Senju Hashirama.”**

Dead silence.

 **“Senju Tobirama,”** Hikaku scowled. **“Does he think we’re stupid enough to believe Hashirama wrote this?”**

Izuna and Madara were so still and blank faced, I thought they might have turned to stone. I could almost see them slowly begin to process whatever Hikaku had read out loud.

Sharingan spinning, Izuna’s face twisted in rage as he snarled, **“HOW DARE HE REJECT MY SISTER! HE SHOULD BE BEGGING ON HIS KNEES TO MARRY SOPHIE THAT BASTARD!!!”**

Madara grabbed the scroll from Hikaku, hurled it to the ground, and set it on fire.

* * *

A week later found me sitting in front of a gathering of grandma and grandpa Uchiha, as well a select number of people whom I’ve come to realize are influential in the clan. Namely, Madara, whom I had finally realized was the village leader, Izuna, Hikaku and Aya.

I had the uncomfortable realization as the meeting began that the only reason I was here was because I was the topic of their discussion.

 **“Uchiha marry for love,”** cantankerous Grandpa Hiro barked. **“We’ve seen again and again that love matches produce the strongest Sharingan, and the strongest shinobi.”**

 **“I’m not suggesting otherwise. Just…helping love develop. A friendly nudge is all,”** Grandma Nako, who fed me delicious berries from her garden, answered. **“She’s loveable enough. I know plenty of the young men are already halfway smitten. Get them to show their affections subtly, and she’s bound to fall in love with at least one of them. Uchiha have always been considered attractive.”**

Aya sighed, **“Sophie-chan is as dense as a rock. Subtle won’t work on her.”**

 **“Ok then. _Blunt_ confessions?” **Grandma Nako offered.

 **“Does she even know what love means? Did anyone teach her the word?”** Madara asked with a heavy scowl. **“I’m just imagining a bunch of idiots confessing their love and Sophie thinking they’re just shy patients.”**

I froze in the middle of stuffing a rice cake into my mouth as everyone’s gaze turned to me.

* * *

Right. Ok, I can do this. So, a picture of two figures hugging, flowers, smiling children, holding hands, pinkies connected by a red string. Everything except the last picture, which I couldn’t make heads or tails of, seemed to be suggesting the word FAMILY. They were teaching me their word for family for some reason **.**

 **“Sophie? Is there anyone you’re in love with?”** Grandma Nako asked, patting my hand encouragingly. Carefully, I used my newly learned word (family) to translate her question.

Sophie. Who is your family?

I pondered Grandma Nako’s question. Being an orphan, I had considered the children of the orphanage family in a way. However, the truth was, the Uchiha were the closest I’d ever come to a family of my own. I wasn’t sure if this was appropriate to say but I didn’t want to lie. I wanted to tell them the truth. I was going to tell them I considered the Uchiha my family, and if they rejected me, well…one shouldn’t always live in fear of rejection.

Shyly, I murmured softly, **“All the Uchiha are my love.”**

There was silence to my confession. Grandma Nako staggered back clutching her chest. **“So pure...”** (1)

* * *

My brows furrowed as another young Uchiha shoved flowers into my face with faintly flushed cheeks and a hopeful glance. Why was everyone courting me?! This had never happened to me before. I’d never been so popular with men in my life!

I was glad Aya had taught me how to gently turn them down. No offense to them, but I just didn’t know these men other than as a patient, so I obviously couldn’t reciprocate.

 **“Fuck off,”** I murmured with an apologetic smile.

Luckily, he sighed and nodded. As he turned to leave, he shot Aya, who had witnessed the whole spectacle by the clinic door, a death glare. **“You just had to teach her that,”** he grumbled as he slipped out the door.

* * *

Even the presence of a Healer couldn’t make labor easy. So many things could go wrong for baby and mom during, and post labor that if there was no backup Healer, it was imperative that I save as much Mana as possible for a complication like maternal hemorrhage. As I mentioned before, blood replenishing spells took up a lot of Mana.

Mina’s baby girl was born easily enough. After a brief diagnostic spell assured me that she was okay for now, I clamped and cut the cord, and laid her on Mina’s chest. Skin to skin did wonders for the baby and also helped mom ignore the discomfort and pain of any lacerations and placenta to come.

I griped the remaining umbilical cord attached to the placenta and pulled while twisting gently. As the placenta tumbled out into the waiting bucket, I quickly worked on healing the tears caused by the birth. I frowned with worry and began uterine massage when Mina continued to bleed more than I was expecting.

 **“Hime-sama,”** Mitsuo interrupted, pointing to a large chunk of placenta missing in the bucket. Shit. There was some retained.

A spell to scan the uterus showed me what I expected. I changed spells to help the uterus contract, slowing down the bleeding, but unfortunately also causing Mina to groan in pain as she was wracked by cramps. Apologizing mentally, I switched spells again to help dislodge the placental tissue stubbornly entrenched inside.

* * *

**“What are you naming her Mina-chan?”**

**“Hikaru,”** Mina whispered as she gazed at her baby with pure adoration. She leaned down and gently nudged Hikaru’s nose with her own, giggling when Hikaru scrunched up her face in protest. **“Hikaru-chan. Hikaru-chan mom loves you,”** Mina cooed.

My heart felt like it was melting as I watched this scene between mother and daughter. At the same time, I felt a tight ball in my chest, that I realized was grief. I couldn’t help but wonder if I’d ever been loved like this when I’d been born? I couldn’t help but wonder why I’d been left at the orphanage. Did my mother ever love me? Was my mother alive? Did my mother hate me? With a shaky inhale, I subtly wiped my teary eyes dry.

I held out my hands for Hikaru and was honored when she was passed over without hesitation. Holding baby Hikaru I visually checked her for any issues. Finding none, I then began the oldest healing spell ever known.

Some say that this was the first healing spell in the world, begun by a mother singing her love and desire to keep her child safe. Her love had intertwined with magic and thus the first Healing spell was created. Any child who received this spell early in life was protected from sudden infant death syndrome.

This spell was special in that it was the only one that needed to be sung. Softly, I began the Lullaby of Blessings, letting my Mana rise and fall with the melody as it danced around Hikaru in a ring of golden light. (2)

* * *

A man covered in black flames lurched at me wailing and I scrambled away in a panic. His fingers tugged at my clothes as the stone walls that trapped me with him closed in. 

With a gasp, I woke up from my nightmare. Trembling, I curled my fingers into the blankets as I took deep shaky breathes. The contents of the dream slipped away and all I could remember was the terror.

A gentle knock on the door. Without even looking, I knew it was Madara because it was always him. I didn’t have nightmares every night, but every time I did have one, Madara was always able to sense my fear and came to check up on me.

 **“Sorry, I’m okay. Thank you.”** I whispered to the shadow in the doorframe.

Madara hesitated, but like every other night this happened, he turned around and disappeared into the inky darkness at my reassurance.

* * *

 **“Hime-sama, try these. They’re delicious!”** The kind Uchiha woman popped a few of the honey flavored candies into my mouth. They _were_ delicious!

Izuna frowned, looking between me and the Uchiha lady. **“You know…I wonder if we’re teaching her bad habits. It’s not safe to just eat anything someone gives you.”**

The lady glared. **“We’re family!”**

**“Yeah, but what if you weren’t…”**

The Uchiha glanced at each other warily.

* * *

The clinic was blissfully quiet. Actually, it was a bit unnerving not having at least one burn, cut or broken bone to treat. I couldn’t help but worry that the Uchiha were getting ready for another battle. That was usually the only time they stopped sparring with each other in preparation for the bloody fight ahead. I was actually completely alone, Mitsuo having gone to make a home visit to one of the elders.

 **“Hello,”** a deep voice called from the doorway. I blinked in surprise as a man with silvery hair and red facial tattoos and eyes stepped into the clinic. His red eyes weren’t Sharingan! Huh, I had no idea there was an albino Uchiha! How surprising!

My heart sank at the sight of his armor. So, I was right. There _was_ going to be another battle. I resolved to double check today that we have plenty of bandages and towels.

The albino man stepped up to me, reached into his pouch, and handed me an onigiri. I stared in surprise at the small rice ball, before realization hit. He clearly wanted to make sure I was well rested, fed and watered before the chaos that was sure to come after the fight.

I smiled and gave my thanks as I took a bite of the onigiri.

The albino disappeared with a small puff of smoke as suddenly Izuna took his place! I squealed with shock, accidentally dropping the onigiri onto the dirt floor. Izuna did not look happy. Actually…he kind of looked a mix of despair and belligerent indignation. **“What did I tell you all! She didn’t even question why there was a white-haired stranger handing her food! She ate it!”**

With a groan, Hikaku, Fumiya and Aya dropped down from the ceiling! How long they’d been up there I have no idea.

Oh dear. Something told me I made a huge mistake…

* * *

We were eating dinner when our meal was suddenly interrupted by one of the guards.

**“Madara-sama, there is woman and small child outside. She is requesting healing for the child. Apparently, she requested a healing mission a while back, but when we rejected it, she came personally.”**

Madara frowned. **“I remember that mission,”** he glanced at my curious stare, **“send her away. Discreetly.”** As the guard turned to leave, I scrambled up to follow.

I wasn’t stupid. I knew the words for healing, child, and woman. Coupled with a guard coming here to interrupt our meal, I inferred someone had come to request my healing.

Izuna grabbed my wrist and gently tugged me back down.

For a second, there was tense silence, then the disappointment and bitter frustration burst.

 **“Please,”** I begged, staring into Madara’s eyes with my teary own. **“Please, Nii-sama.”**

The corner of his mouth twitched down, and a furrow appeared in the middle of his brow. My tears were not fake. I wasn’t crying to manipulate them, I was truly disappointed in my new family and that hurt. It really hurt.

Madara sighed. Ignoring Izuna’s protests, he plucked me up and we swiftly made our way to the village gates.

* * *

Madara wouldn’t let me heal the stranger’s child unless I agreed to continue to be carried by him. He also wouldn’t let the woman come near, and instead the child was laid down on the grass, and his mother moved back.

I gave the woman a reassuring smile, before turning to my patient.

As I began to chant a diagnostic spell, I felt confusion slowly transform into horror. This child…this child wasn’t sick! He was dead! The shallow movements of his chest that suggested breathing wasn’t his lungs expanding with air, the thrum of what felt like his heartbeat was not muscle!

I recoiled in horror and Madara’s grip tightened as he instinctively sprang up and back from his crouch. It was too late. The corpse child’s eyes snapped open and its body rose up. It chattered eerily, and its body creaked as its mouth fell open to shoot out needles.

Madara’s arm shot up to block the attack and then black flames were engulfing the moving corpse as he raced back into the village.

* * *

Madara had been poisoned because of my selfishness. Madara had been hurt protecting me.

It was only after I’d removed all the poisoned needles from his arm and purged the toxin from his system that I let myself collapse into tears.

I curled up next to Madara and wept apologizes as he awkwardly patted my hair, trying in vain to calm me down.

 **“The woman was from the Haba clan,”** said Izuna as he entered Madara’s room.

He was blank faced as he smoothly sat down. I feared he was angry with me.

Madara’s body tensed as his Sharingan flashed on and swirled. **“Fools. We leave for battle in 3 days.”**

 **“Good. I’ll let the clan know.”** Izuna hesitated. His gaze flickered to my swollen wet eyes to Madara’s. **“If even one of those poisoned senbon had hit her. Both of you would be dead.”**

A weary look crossed Madara’s face as he closed his eyes in exhaustion. **“I know. That’s why I keep saying it would be best if we made peace with the Senju. Sophie can’t heal us all, and the day that happens, she’s going to be devastated.”**

* * *

I watched from the village gates as Madara, Izuna and a number of warriors, some barely even big enough to carry a sword, left for battle.

Was this my fault?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Poor Sophie misunderstood. The Uchiha were trying to teach her the word ‘love’ but she thought it was ‘family.’ Thus, her confusion where she thinks they’re all asking her who her family is when they’re actually asking her if she’s in love with anyone. 
> 
> (2) Lullaby of blessings inspired by Iruna Etelero cover by LeeYeon.
> 
> A/N: Thank you everyone for reading! I’m really shocked by the positive response I’m getting for this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.


	7. Chapter 7

When the warriors returned, it was in triumph. It was also with loss and pain.

My mana levels were down to a quivering 3%. It was just enough to save one more life, but there were three that needed saving. There was 14-year-old Takashi, a sweet orphan who lived with his cousin. There was 27-year-old Shou, father of 3. Finally, there was 22-year-old Noboru who was the sole guardian for 2 younger siblings.

I hesitated with trembling hands.

Madara, who had been in the clinic helping where he could, paused to glance at my frozen figure. It was the first time in the wild bustle of healing that I had been still without healing spells on my lips.

 **“Takashi,”** Madara ordered. He took the burden of choosing from me. He shouldered the pain and guilt because Madara was strong. Strong, unlike myself.

I tore my gaze from Shou and Noboru and began to heal Takashi’s gut wound. My eyes were dry, my chants were clear, and my hands were steady. Later, once my mana hit zero, I would breakdown. Not now.

* * *

I curled up further into my warm blankets, stretching my toes into the soft cotton before relaxing and nuzzling my pillow with a soft sigh. As I lingered at the precipice of sleep, I noted with a sort of vague detachment fingers running through my hair.

 **“You can’t keep doing this Aniki. It’s not right. I get the first time, we needed her calm to meet the daimyo, but this…”**

**“You’d rather see her waste away in tears?”**

A familiar growl of frustration. Izuna?

**“I’d like us to _not_ mind-fuck our sister.”**

There was a flash of heat so hot and suffocating that I gasped silently, my mouth falling open and my eyes fluttered, fighting against the weight of a thousand stones. Luckily, the molten energy quickly withdrew, and a gentle hand passed over my eyes soothingly. A rumbled apology. I relaxed and fell back into oblivion.

* * *

I beamed, delighted as the sweet tang of plum hit my taste buds. With a hum of contentment, I took another bite from the dark purple fruit.

 **“I’m assuming you like it?”** drawled Hikaku with a raised eyebrow and a curl at the corners of his mouth that told me he was pleased with my reaction.

 **“I like plum. Plum is yummy. Thank you for plum Hikaku.”** I chirped, as I stared longingly at the small basket of plums he still held in his arms.

With a fond roll of his eyes, the man handed me the whole basket, waving away my protests by gesturing toward the large plum tree in his family’s yard. **“Plenty more where that came from.”**

I forced myself to stop after the third plum. It wouldn’t do to spoil my appetite for dinner and I wanted to make sure Madara and Izuna got their fair share. As I pondered just how mad Aya would be if I wiped my sticky hands on my Yukata, a boy, whom I recognized as Takashi, sprinted into view. For some unfathomable reason, every time I saw the sweet child I felt a brief sharp pain behind my left eye that disappeared rapidly without a trace. Truly a mystery.

**“Hikaku-oji-san! Hime-sama! You’re needed at home immediately!”**

Ignoring the usual sting of pain, I gave Takashi a brief smile and handed him the basket of plums before allowing Hikaku to sweep me up and dash away.

* * *

When we arrived, I thought for sure that there would be a medical emergency. Instead, what I found was Izuna pacing and Madara frowning heavily at an elaborate scroll.

Hikaku eyed the scroll warily as he set me on my feet. **“Is that…from the capital?”** he asked.

 **“An invitation,”** Izuna muttered, **“to the celebration of the daimyo’s heir’s first birthday.”**

 **“You mean…”** Hikaku shot me a look, **“the child that Hime-sama healed?”**

Birthday? Daimyo? Child? Healed? Oh! I smiled, recalling the baby prince with pyloric stenosis. I couldn’t believe it had been so long already! For that tiny infant to be celebrating his birthday. Time sure did fly.

Hikaku frowned as he started to pace. **“To invite the Uchiha…even if Hime-sama did save the child’s life, it was a mission. Surely, he wouldn’t be so foolish as to favor one clan. To show favoritism of this magnitude….”**

Madara sighed and dropped the scroll, letting the fine paper unfurl to reveal beautiful calligraphy. **“He wasn’t foolish. He’s inviting the head of every clan in Fire country. He has demanded peace between the clans for the week leading up to, and the week after the celebration.”**

Shocked silence.

Madara turned to give me a weary look. **“He also ‘requested’ I bring along Sophie. As an honored guest, under his direct protection.”**

**“…”**

* * *

My second journey to the capital was as uneventful as the first. Our party was smaller this time consisting of only Madara, Izuna, Yuka and myself. Fumiya had not been happy to be left behind.

When we arrived at the city, Izuna once again tossed a cloth over my head, hiding me from view. It was only when we reached the gates of the castle did Izuna grudgingly lift the cloth from my face so that the hulking castle guards could take a look at me. We were let in without a fuss and led to a private wing of the castle where we were left to freshen up.

An hour or so later after the brothers – my brothers I reminded myself with a pleased little smile – had changed into formal wear and Yuka and I had painstakingly dressed into our kimonos, we were led to have an audience with the king. I hoped the birthday boy would be there as well. It would be nice to check up on him and see how his health was doing.

The door to the audience room opened as we approached, and three warriors stepped out. I stuttered to an abrupt halt when Izuna dropped a firm grip on my shoulder and stepped smoothly in front of me.

Tension crackled in the air, and I wondered if a fight was imminent.

 **“Akimichi-san, Nara-san, Yamanaka-san.”** Madara smoothly greeted. When I peeked around Izuna I almost squeaked in surprise at meeting the gaze of the lean dark eyed man. I quickly averted my gaze, embarrassed at the sudden eye contact, to only lock gazes with the blonde-haired man with…no pupils? Wait! Was he blind?

A polite nod from the three strangers. **“Uchiha-san,”** they greeted, before leaving. I couldn’t help but stare after the pupil-less man, itching to do a diagnostic spell on him.

 **“Imouto? Is it his hair color?”** Madara asked.

I shook my head. **“Eyes. Weird. Blind?”**

Understanding crossed his face, but before he could answer me, the audience room’s doors opened, and we were ushered in.

* * *

Little prince was doing wonderfully. I cooed gently at the birthday boy as I waved a finger from side to side, watching intently as he followed my movements and finally reached out to grab my hand. Gently, I pulled my hands up, coaxing him in to standing. He wavered a little, weighed down by his heavy silk outfit, but with some support he took two steady steps.

Gently, I eased little prince back down to sit on his fluffy cushion and began to chant a diagnostic spell. Well…if there was one thing I could say about the prince, it was that he was definitely no longer malnourished. I pondered as to how to politely let the king know that little prince was being overfed.

Turning to the king I told him, **“He’s healthy, but he is a little…round.”** I gave the king a wry but pointed smile. For a second, the king stared at me in complete silence before his fan snapped open to cover his face as he laughed.

* * *

Well, I supposed that went well, I thought as we left the audience room. There had been no calling of guards or any hands chopped off, so I was considering this a win. I was so absorbed in considering if I’d been polite enough in telling the king his child was fat, that I didn’t notice everyone freeze and stiffen until I bumped into Madara’s back.

 **“Madara!”** A cheerful voice cried.

Izuna snarled under his breath what I was sure was a very naughty word as two men approached. One with long brown hair was striding over with a smile, while the white-haired figure behind him followed stiffly, and definitely reluctantly.

Wait a second…I squinted at the white-haired man. He looked very familiar.

 **“Ah!”** I exclaimed, pointing at the white-haired man. **“Onigiri-san!”**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! I’m so sorry for the late update, I’ve just been so busy that I don’t even have time to sleep. I appreciate all the comments so very much and I definitely read them all! For the sake of time, I will have to pass on answering them this round but please know I appreciate you all and it keeps me motivated to write!**

* * *

**BONUS:**

**_In an alternate reality, Sophie is found by the Senju…_ **

"Excuse me! Excuse me, sir? Uh…mister adventurer?"

I scampered my way toward the silent white-haired man in blue armor. He was leaning against a tree, looking almost as if he’d been waiting for me to arrive. As I approached, I couldn’t help but to grow more and more quiet and hesitant, almost tiptoeing by the time I was a few feet away.

“Uh…my name is Sophie?”

He only raised one eyebrow, a thoughtful look on his face.

* * *

I gave the scary Uchiha man my best smile. Unfortunately, in the face of his dark glower, it wavered, and I clutched Tobirama’s sleeve, wondering if Hashirama was really sending me away to this scary man. His murderous gaze left me and went back to staring death at Tobirama. Unsurprising, if what I’d been led to believe was true, Tobirama had cut down his brother after all, and I was to fix him back up. For peace, or at least that’s what Hashirama had told me a couple days ago while giving me an imploring look.

 **“She is not Senju, but if she comes to harm Uchiha –”** threatened Tobirama, his voice as cold as ice.

Hashirama waved his arms with an uneasy grin. **“Now Tobira, Madara wouldn’t do that.”**

Madara did not answer one way or another. Instead, he just gestured to me sharply, ordering me to his side.

With one last wide-eyed look at Tobirama, I dropped my hold on his arm and shuffled over to Madara. An iron grip wrapped around my waist and the world lurched as my feet left the ground. My gaze met the worried look of Hashirama’s for a brief second before the world blurred and wind forced my eyes shut.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

I beamed up at the kind albino warrior who had given me an onigiri all those months ago. I hadn’t seen him around the town for quite a while, so I’d thought he’d perished in a battle. I was relieved to see him alive and well.

 **“Nice to meet you again!”** I chirped. Said man just frowned at me in complete bemusement while the brown-haired man with him cocked his head like a curious puppy.

A hand fell onto my shoulder and I looked up to see that it belonged to Izuna. Izuna who was staring at me with…horror? I glanced at Madara, who just looked gob smacked as his gaze flickered from me to Izuna and back. 

Onigiri-san opened his mouth to respond to my greeting but Izuna interrupted him.

**“No, you’ve never met him!”**

My head was whirling with confusion. **“But I have?”**

 **“Nope,”** Izuna responded adamantly, **“definitely not.”**

Okay…so I wasn’t stupid. I was clearly missing something here. I decided to play along. I gave Izuna a hesitant nod of agreement.

Onigiri-san’s eyebrow twitched with annoyance. **“Why Onigiri?”** He demanded.

Brown haired man laughed awkwardly, patting him on the back. **“Maybe your hair reminds her of rice.”**

Madara sighed, **“There seems to be a case of mistaken identity here. Imouto, that is not…Onigiri-san. He is Senju Tobirama. And that is Senju Hashirama.”**

My eyes widened. Senju? That was the clan that we were kind of at war with!

I blinked and swallowed heavily. Turning to the two Senju warriors, I bowed. **“Hello, my name is Uchiha Sophie.”**

**“I thought your name was Kohaku.”**

“…”

* * *

 **“What in the world was that Izuna?”** Madara demanded the second we entered the relative privacy of our quarters.

With a heavy sigh, Izuna sank down into an exhausted heap on the floor. “ **Long story short, I henged into Tobirama at one point.”**

Madara closed his eyes and his head dropped down into his hands. **“I don’t even want to know why.”**

 **“Sorry,”** I murmured. After all the cookies and training, I couldn’t believe I’d forgotten to call myself Kohaku when it had mattered most.

Yuka patted my shoulder commiserating as Madara and Izuna shook their heads, waving away my apology. **“Not your fault Kohaku.”**

Yuka giggled as a sly smirk bloomed on her face. **“At least she didn’t…politely turn him down.”**

Izuna scowled. **“I wish she had.”**

* * *

The atmosphere made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. The animosity and distrust were palpable but neatly packed away in a veneer of civility. Everyone was on their best behavior for the royal couple and the birthday boy who napped on a fancy mother of pearl inlayed throne. Dressed in vibrant garish silk, he looked ridiculously cute. Round as the full moon, but nevertheless adorable.

The number of guests meant we were all outside in the gardens. I was glad for the umbrellas set up to shade us from the sweltering sun that seemed ever prominent in these lands. In the large crowd of visiting representatives from different clans, families and countries it surprised me that we were so close to the front. 

I glanced surreptitiously at the nearest stranger sitting near us. His hands were like mine, soft and pale. Somehow, the Uchiha were sitting next to nobles instead of sitting with the other warrior clans. Was it because of me?

My attention snapped back to the king, who had been monologuing with vocabulary I had no hope of deciphering, when I heard my name. Startled, my head rose up to meet the steady gaze of the king. He was giving me an expectant smile.

 **“Any gift of your choosing.”** The king kindly repeated at my bewildered stare.

I felt, more than saw, the hitch in Izuna and Madara’s energy and their forms tense, but they stayed silent. My throat closed up and sweat trickled down my back as the stares of hundreds were directed at me. The silence stretched on, and in my panic to fill the quiet, the word tumbled out of my mouth without my consent.

**“Plums?”**

* * *

In a dazed sort of stupor, the four of us sat in our quarters.

 **“Plums. H-ha…h-haha….p-plums?”** I watched blankly as Izuna stuttered out a laugh as he ran a hand through his hair and leaned back to stare at the ceiling. Laughter intermittently burst quietly from him as Madara in stark contrast just stared into the void silently.

 **“This was a test. Whether we passed or not in the Daimyo’s eyes I do not know, but nevertheless the results are what they are,”** Yuka murmured. Her hands raised to brush the basket of plums that had been sitting in my room when we’d returned.

A promise to supply me with plums for the rest of my life, and a shipment of pickled plums, enough to feed the whole clan for a year if not longer, that was what I’d been gifted. That, and possibly the incredulous looks from every person at the party today. I was sure that everyone thought I was the village idiot.

I sure felt like the village idiot…

* * *

We were a few hours in to our journey home when Madara and Izuna drew their weapons, and I was unceremoniously tossed to Yuka. She set me on my feet and drew her sword, tucking me close to her side.

 **“Wait! Madara, it’s just me!”** Hashirama slipped out from behind a tree, his hands raised up and palms exposed. He laughed nervously when Madara only responded by activating his Sharingan. Like a silent ghost, Tobirama emerged from the shadows to stand next to his brother, angled in a way to intercept Izuna if he were to attack Hashirama.

**“What do you want?”**

**“Ah…”** Hashirama scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner as he turned to me. **“I just wanted to give Kohaku-san a gift. As an apology for the rude letter Tobir— I mean _I_ sent last time.” **

**“Anija, this is ridiculous,”** Tobirama protested, his brows furrowed.

His red eyes flickered to me, and for the first time looked me directly in the eyes. The furrow between his brows deepened as suspicion and what might have been concern flickered across his face.

My fears shifted to one of confusion at the odd behavior of the Senju brothers. I knew that due to the king’s decree no one was allowed to fight, but even then, their actions made no sense to me.

Hashirama pouted as he slowly brought one hand down to pull something out of his pocket. Just as slowly he opened his hand palm up. **“It’s just a small gift,”** he turned to flash me a cheerful grin, **“I heard you like plums Kohaku-san.”**

 **“Who hasn’t heard?”** Izuna muttered under his breath.

There was a seed sitting on Hashirama’s palm, and to my delight it began to grow into a miniature tree right in front of me. Earth magic was exclusive to only mages of elven descent back in my first home, so this was the first time I had seen anything like it. I was enchanted. 

From the tiny plum tree, blossoms bloomed and dropped to grow a full-size fruit. I marveled at the perfection of the plum and unconsciously tried to step toward the man. Yuka’s tight grip on my shoulder reminded me of the potential danger we were still in, and I faltered to give Madara a hesitant look.

 **“No,”** Madara declined, before pausing at the crushed disappointment that flashed across Hashirama’s face, **“…but thank you.”**

Ignoring the way Hashirama perked up, hope gleaming in his eyes, Madara put away his oversized fan to scoop me up once more. He ignored Izuna’s hissed protests as my second brother slid to keep both Hashirama and Tobirama in his direct line of sight. Madara turned his back to the Senju brothers and started to walk away, clearly done with this interaction.

 **“Uchiha, why is she under genjutsu?”** Tobirama rumbled, freezing Madara in his tracks. 

Everyone froze, and I felt a rush of terror as every instinct in me screamed danger.

**“I suppose a willing healer is more effective, but to twist her memories to play this sick game of family? Will she think she’s your wife next?”**

**“Tobirama, enough!”** Hashirama barked, his hand falling on his brother’s shoulder with an iron grip.

Madara, face as smooth and still as marble set me down and turned as he reached for his weapon.

 **“Nii-san!”** I called, trying to catch his gaze to no avail. I wasn’t sure what exactly it was Tobirama had said, but it must have been terrible because I’d never seen Madara like this before.

 **“The daimyo!”** I tried to remind him.

One moment, Madara was at my side and the next his giant fan was being blocked by Hashirama who had intercepted Madara’s attack on Tobirama. Fire billowed from Izuna’s mouth and I screamed when Izuna was knocked away by a giant tree root, his flames redirected toward Yuka who leapt to safety.

The earth cracked as huge wooden whips burst out to block a barrage of fire and I stumbled. Before I could fall, Yuka was there steadying me. Sharingan spun in her eyes and her usual sleepy look was replaced by one of cold determination. Her eyes widened for only a second before she was kicked away from me by a blur of blue and white.

Tobirama?!

My eyes flickered from the Tobirama who was locked in a sword fight with Izuna, to the one who was currently reaching out toward me. I flinched back, trying to avoid his grasp but he was so fast. He gripped me by the back of my head and his other hand slapped on to my forehead.

I only had a moment to register something cool and foreign entering between my eyes before the whole world shook and my mind tumbled.

Black flames, the stench of burning flesh, the bubbling of the man’s skin as flames boiled him alive before blackening to ash, the twitching burnt hand of a survivor, the swing of a sword and the sound of death, Shou, Noboru, the dead look in their families’ eyes, I didn’t save them, I failed, I failed, I’m a failure, I killed them, my fault, my fault, my fault, I’m sorry, so sorry—

The world flickered, and everything stilled as red bled from the soles of my feet to cover every part of my sight. A black pinwheel spun, and darkness spread from its center to swallow me into its gaping mouth and finally, silence.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and commenting! I appreciate all the support. Honestly, seeing people enjoy this work makes my day. Thank you again!**

* * *

**Short Extra: Tobirama’s POV**

As Tobirama pushed his chakra through her meager, unused chakra system he felt a flash of vindictive pleasure as the Uchiha’s genjutsu broke. His satisfaction only lasted for a few brief seconds because the girl – Sophie or Kohaku or whatever name she was brainwashed to say –began to scream.

It was the shriek of a terrified child. It was the wail of grief and despair. It was the shrill desperate cry for mercy.

Tobirama dropped his hold on her like he’d been burned. He stumbled back a step as his mind whirled through possible reasons for why she was like this. A side effect of being under Sharingan long term? A torture genjutsu that only activated when the first one was broken?

His sensing and speed helped him instinctively shunshin away when he felt Madara and Izuna’s chakra approach. The brothers rushed to the girl’s side and the second Madara’s gaze met hers, the screaming immediately stopped as she fell unconscious. Madara cradled the girl into his arms and his body seemed to curl around her petite frame.

In the sudden silence only the crackling of lingering flames remained.

 **“Madara…”** his brother whispered, reaching out almost helplessly at Madara’s back.

Tobirama ignored the flash of guilt at the pain heard in his brother’s voice.

 **“We’re leaving,”** Madara stated.

This time, Tobirama silently watched them go, the sound of her screams still ringing in his ears. The reaction of the two Uchiha to the girl’s pain was telling and Tobirama grimly had to acknowledge that he’d miscalculated. He’d thought their affections toward her were an act. He’d believed they only cared for her as one would protect a precious commodity, but the hate he’d seen on their faces spoke differently.

She was already entangled in the Uchiha clan’s fanatic and obsessive love and their deplorable curse of hatred.


	9. Chapter 9

I wish I could say that I woke up calm and collected. That would be a lie. I honestly don’t remember how I reacted when I opened my eyes and came face to face with Izuna and Madara’s worried gazes, but I know I’m not proud of it.

I must have really hurt them in some way because when my spiraling mind finally calmed down, they were gone and only Mitsuo was left at my side. It had been weeks now and I had not seen either of the brothers.

A part of me, the part that felt sick and violated was glad. The other part of me felt hurt. Abandoned even. Despite the deception, despite how they had twisted my memories, I still loved them. I wondered if even my fondness for them and for the Uchiha were all from mind magic.

As I sat in the silent dining room, idly running a finger over the tatami, I considered again if I should leave. Could I leave? I was too scared to try. It would break me if I found out that my home was actually a prison. 

The slide of the front door opening snapped me out of my terrified musings, but one glance out the window to see the position of the sun made me relax. Noon. Someone was bringing me lunch again.

I was startled when unlike the last couple weeks, the meal wasn’t left at the door. Instead, I heard soft steps coming towards me. Was it Madara? Izuna? My heart swelled with a mix of terror and hope.

The steps stopped in front of the screen door and paused. A hesitant knock.

Heart in my throat, and eyes already welling with a mix of relief and hurt I stumbled up and slammed the door open.

 **“…Takashi-kun?”** I whispered, bewildered at the presence of the boy. He held my bento in one hand, the other hand clutched a small basket of plums. Carefully, he set down the food to one side and, to my utter confusion, knelt and…and bowed so low that his forehead touched the floor. What?

Snapping out of my surprise, I dropped to my knees and grabbed Takashi’s shoulders, gently lifting him up from his bow. He trembled under my hands, and I remembered how he’d trembled then too as he’d bled sluggishly from a gut wound. I remembered thinking how it was my stupidity that had brought about the battle with the corpse puppeteers in the first place. I remembered thinking how glad I was Madara had chosen him to be saved. I’d been so glad and so guilty.

Takashi kept his gaze lowered and averted to the side, just like Mitsuo has done every time he comes to check up on me these last couple weeks. **“I…I haven’t been able to tell you this before but…Hime-sama, thank you. Thank you for saving my life and I’m really sorry. I’m…I’m so sorry.”** Takashi’s voice cracked, and tears welled in his dark eyes and began to spill down his cheeks.

**“I know you’re mad. I would be too but…but won’t you please save them? After my parents died, Kazue-nii is all I have left. I...I can’t lose him too.”**

There was a roaring in my ears and I realized that my hands were trembling. Hurt? People were hurt? No one told me? The image of Madara and Izuna dead in a pool of blood flickered across my vision. A strangled sound of panic fell from my lips before I was scrambling up. Pushing past Takashi, I sprinted out of the house to the clinic.

I ignored Takashi’s cry of surprise. I ignored the stones digging into my bare feet. I ignored the startled gazes of the Uchiha as I rushed by. Did they think I didn’t care anymore? Is that why no one told me that people were dying?

I stumbled through the clinic door and gave a cry of dismay. Patients everywhere. Blood soaked the floor, and in the chaos, I saw Madara’s hunched figure collapsed next to a cot. As I rushed over to Madara, my eyes automatically flittered from one patient to another, rapidly taking in the damage. I ignored Mitsuo’s startled gaze as I rushed past him, just sharply ordering him to continue triaging.

Madara’s head snapped up at my voice and I froze at Sharingan red eyes. The red faded to black and suddenly I could breathe again. Madara looked like he had aged years in the couple weeks since I’d seen him last. His eyes were puffy and rimmed with red and his face had the look of a man who was barely holding on to sanity.

 **“Sophie,”** he whispered, staring at me with an expression I couldn’t describe.

He held a pale hand in his. I stepped around his form and saw what I feared. Bleeding and as pale as death lay Izuna.

* * *

With all the patients in stable condition, I could finally sit down and think about what had almost occurred. In the end, Izuna would survive and so would Takashi’s cousin. In fact, everyone survived but due to the delay in treatment two warriors lost a limb, and one lost their eye.

My gaze drifted across the room to where Izuna lay sleeping. Madara was still at his bedside and was making a valiant effort to curl into as small a presence as possible. Impossible, not with that wild hair and bright red armor.

Sighing, I hunched forward on my stool, letting my bloody hair hang like a curtain around me. I hadn’t had time to grab anything to tie my hair back during the chaos and now I just looked grisly. As I pondered if I should just grab a knife and slice the gross bloody knots off, I acknowledged that I was avoiding the issue and so was Madara.

Suddenly, I was filled with rage. It bubbled up and threatened to choke me. Before I realized it, I was already standing next to Madara. He refused to look at me.

Grabbing his shoulder, I attempted to turn him to face me but to my astonishment he didn’t even shift. It was like pushing on a statue. In my frustration, I used both hands and pushed with my whole bodyweight. My bloody hands slipped on his armor, and instead of turning Madara to look at me, I instead found myself falling with an undignified squeak of surprise

Madara shot an arm out and steadied me. Once I was steady on my feet again, his arm withdrew, and he curled back up. He looked like a stupid turtle retreating into their shell.

Fine, he wasn’t going to look at me. It didn’t mean I couldn’t still yell at him. **“Why not call for me?!”** I gestured sharply at Izuna. **“He could have died!”** I jabbed a finger at a warrior who had lost a leg. **“I could have save leg!”**

Madara had finally turned to face me. Through my teary vision, I could make out his shocked expression.

 **“You…”** he croaked. **“You’re angry about that? I thought…”**

 **“You think I’m bad person?”** Blood smeared all over my face as I fruitlessly wiped away my tears, too far gone to care. **“You think I am mean and…and bad.”**

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe I would have let you all die and not cared. But I do care, and I don’t know if it’s my true feelings or if this is some sort of sick mind magic to make me feel this way. I don’t know what’s real and what’s not. Maybe it wasn’t a stupid magic stone that sent me here. Maybe I was kidnapped. Maybe it isn’t that I decided to stay, but that I can’t leave…”

Madara was staring helplessly at my rambling. Unable to understand. Unable to answer. Somehow, in my near hysterical rant I had ended up sitting on an empty cot with Madara flailing in front of me with panicked wide eyes.

 **“No. You’re definitely not a bad person. Sophie, please don’t cry. I’m sorry, so sorry.”** Madara dug frantically into his bag and pulled out a pathetic mushed rice ball and held it out to me.

Unbidden, I remembered all the cookies he gave me in the past. I remembered Izuna picking the bones out of the fish and Hikaku’s fond smile as he handed me plums. I remembered Aya teasing me by sneaking flowers into my hair and Fumiya carrying me past muddy puddles on his shoulders despite my laughing protests.

As I stared at Madara’s pathetic offering, I couldn’t help but to dissolve into teary laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So sorry for the late and short chapter. With Covid it has been all hands on deck. I appreciate all your support! Your comments and kudos really do make my day. Stay safe and healthy everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first time writing anything that isn't nonfiction so I hope it isn't too bad. Mostly writing this to relieve stress and to be a bit more creative. English is also not my first language so if you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes, please feel free to point them out. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
